This is the Night
mały|330x330px This is the Night — piosenka skomponowana i wykonywana przez najpopularniejszą magiczną grupę rockową – Fatalne Jędze. Utwór był jednym z tych, które zespół zagrał 25 grudnia 1994 roku na swoim koncercie w Hogwarcie, podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tekst |-|Oryginalny tekst= When all is dark and there's no light Lost in the deepest star of night I see you Your hands are shaking baby You ain't been sleeping lately There's something out there And it don't seem very friendly, does it? If I could help you, I would help you But it's difficult There's something much more powerful Than those possessing me I got to get to grips I I don't wanna feel like this I Your voice keeps holding me I cannot eat or sleep I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy You put a spell on me Aww, but I aint going down alone So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night This is the night So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night This is the night There was a time I would of Walked on burning coals for you Sail across the ocean blue Climb the highest mountain just to call your name The moon shows down its light Cuts me to the quick tonight The changes in the air And nothing will ever be the same You still look good to me Ooh but you're no good for me I close my eyes And I squeeze you from my consciousness. And in the morning when I wake I walk the line I walk it straight But the morning's so many miles away Good god now So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night This is the night So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night This is the night (x 4) |-|Tłumaczenie= Kiedy wszystko jest ciemne i nie ma tu światła Zaginąć w najgłębszej gwieździe na niebie Widzę cię Kotku, twoje ręce się trzęsą Nie będziesz wcześnie spać Coś tu jest I to nie jest zbyt przyjaźnie, co nie? Jeśli ci pomogę, chciałabym ci pomóc Ale to jest trudne Tu jest coś bardziej potężnego niż ja Chcę przejąć stery, Ja Nie chcę tego czuć, Ja Twój głos uspokaja mnie i trzyma Nie potrafię jeść i spać Staję się szalony w tej zamglonej krainie Zapalasz moją iskierkę Ale nie chcę iść samotnie Więc podnieś swoje ręce tej nocy Będę wolny, to jest noc To jest noc Więc podnieś swoje ręce tej nocy Będę wolny, to jest noc To jest noc Był czas kiedy chciałem chodzić w płonącym węglu dla ciebie Przepłynąć toń oceanu Wejść na najwyższą górę, właśnie by powiedzieć twoje imię Księżyc zachodzi, jest jasny Dzisiaj tnie mnie do szybkiego Zmiany są w powietrzuv Już nic nie będzie takie samo, Ciągle wyglądasz dla mnie dobrze Ale nie jesteś dobra dla mnie Zamykam oczy Wyrzucam cię z mojej świadomości I kiedy wstaję rano Idę po linie, idę prosto Ale do rana jest jeszcze daleko Dobry Boże teraz Więc podnieś swoje ręce tej nocy Będę wolny, to jest noc To jest noc Więc podnieś swoje ręce tej nocy Będę wolny, to jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc To jest noc. (x4) Kategoria:Piosenki en:This Is the Night fr:This Is The Night